Keep your eyes close and give me your hand
by Cassiopeia Malfoy
Summary: la septième année de Severus Rogue à Poudlard...d'autant plus excitante que le jeune sorcier est amoureux pour la première fois...
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, je vous présente ma première fanfic, concernant principalement Severus Rogue. L'histoire se passe au temps des Maraudeurs, Severus Rogue a 17 ans, et il fait sa dernière rentrée à Poudlard. Une année qui s'annonce plutôt mouvementée pour le jeune Severus, puisqu'il est amoureux...**

**Comment Severus Rogue est-il devenu le froid et cruel maître des Potions ? Pourquoi a-t-il rejoint l'armée de Voldemort ? Pourquoi a-t-il trahi ce dernier ? Toutes les réponses ici **

** Je ne tiens pas compte des révélations du tome 7 **

** Tous les personnages, lieux... appartiennent à JK Rowling, seule Arwen est ma propriété ! **

Le Poudlard Express roulait à vive allure dans la campagne anglaise avec à son bord les élèves du prestigieux collège Poudlard. Dans les différents compartiments les élèves bavardaient et riaient tout en se racontant leurs vacances. Certains faisaient leur première rentrée mais la plupart étaient heureux de retrouver le vieux château. C'était le cas de Severus Rogue, au goût duquel les vacances avaient été bien trop longues. A présent il était assis dans un compartiment avec ses « amis » qui bavardaient joyeusement. Il ne pouvait décemment qualifié la bande de Serpentards d'amis et pourtant c'était avec eux qu'il passait la majeure partie de son temps. Il regarda autour de lui et poussa un profond soupir. « Pathétique » pensa-t-il. Une voix le tira soudain de ses pensées. Rogue releva la tête et vit qu'Arwen le regardait, attendant visiblement qu'il réponde à la question qu'elle lui avait posé.

- Alors Severus, reprit-elle, comment se sont passé tes vacances ?

Severus poussa un grognement et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « pas mal et toi ? ». La jeune fille se contenta de sourire et reprit sa conversation avec son voisin. Severus replongea le nez dans son livre mais en profita pour observer discrètement la jeune fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns (ou roux, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à définir leurs couleurs), des yeux bleus clairs et une peau qui donnait envie de la caresser. Rogue secoua la tête pour se reprendre, la jeune fille se s'intéresserait jamais à lui, elle était bien trop occupé avec des types comme Cygnus Sparrow ou Sirius Black pour s'occuper du pauvre Severus Rogue. Cependant, pendant les vacances, le jeune homme avait prit une grande décision, celle de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds et de montrer à la jeune femme ce dont il était capable.

Arwen regarda Severus qui avait replongé la tête dans son livre. Elle avait toujours eut du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien pousser le jeune homme à les fréquenter. Ils n'avaient absolument pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts pour commencer. Severus pouvait passer des heures le nez plongé dans ses livres alors que Lucius et compagnie préféraient une bonne partie de Quidditch ou faire la chasse aux filles. Les filles, parlons-en… Severus n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pou une fille alors que les autres… Tout le monde savait parfaitement bien que Lucius et Cygnus sautait sur tout ce qui portait un jupon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, ayant elle-même fait les frais du charme incontesté de ses deux camarades. Pourtant, Lucius allait devoir se calmer cette année étant donné que ses parents avaient négociés avec ceux de Narcissa Black et que les deux jeunes gens étaient à présent fiancés. Aucun des deux n'avait protester, Narcissa parce qu'elle était amoureuse de Lucius et celui-ci parce que… et bien il n'avait pas le choix. Arwen sentit une main se poser sur sa taille et se tournant elle vit Cygnus qui la regardait un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Ma belle, j'ai froid aux genoux… commença-t-il. Si tu voulais bien venir me les réchauffer, je t'en serais vraiment très reconnaissant.

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire et remuant sa baguette elle fit apparaître une couverture qu'elle déposa sur les genoux de Cygnus. Celui-ci fixa la jeune fille d'un air stupéfait tandis que Severus ne put retenir un sourire. « Cette fille avait vraiment beaucoup d'humour » songea-t-il. Cygnus prit un air boudeur que Arwen effaça bien vite en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Il adressa alors un sourire triomphant à la cantonade et reprit sa conversation avec Lucius. Arwen appuya sa tête sur le torse de Cygnus et regarda Severus. Un instant plus tôt elle aurait juré l'avoir vu sourire mais à présent son visage était de nouveau aussi impassible. La main de Cygnus se posa sur sa taille et il l'enlaça tendrement, si tant est qu'il soit capable de « tendresse ».

Severus ne put s'empêcher de blâmer Arwen pour s'être assise sur les genoux de Cygnus après lui avoir si brillamment rabattu le caquet. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son livre mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en biais vers les deux jeunes gens. Il avait une boule dans l'estomac, une boule qui lui faisait mal et sur laquelle il avait pu mettre un nom pendant les vacances… la jalousie. Oui lui, Severus Rogue était jaloux de Cygnus, Lucius et tous les autres garçons qui seraient tout ce que lui ne serait jamais.

- Alors ma puce, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu avais fait pendant les vacances, dit Cygnus en regardant Arwen. Est-ce que c'est tellement inavouable…

- Inavouable… peut-être…, répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin. En réalité, je suis allée en Transylvanie où j'ai fait la connaissance du comte Ladislas Dracula, ajouta-t-elle avec fierté.

Les autres occupants du compartiment la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, même Severus avait relevé la tête de son livre.

- Tu as réellement rencontré Dracula, demanda Narcissa d'un air incrédule, le vrai Dracula le vampire ?

- Oui, nous avions prit part à un voyage organisé par les Moldus appelé « Sur les traces de Dracula ». Apparemment, c'était un circuit touristique pour des amateurs de sensations fortes.

- Tu veux dire que tu as passé une partie de ton été en compagnie de Moldus, fit Lucius d'un air méprisant, ma pauvre…

Arwen lui adressa un regard furieux et continua son récit.

- Une fois arrivé dans le château, le guide moldu s'est mis à raconter tout un tas de bêtises sur Dracula et je me suis discrètement éclipsée pour aller explorer le château. Bien entendu, certains endroits étaient inaccessibles mais rien que ne résiste à un bon vieux_ Alohomora_, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle regarda ses amis qui étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Elle se doutait bien que sa rencontre allait les intéresser mais elle n'avait pas pensé faire un tel effet.

- Je suis arrivé dans une grande salle qui devait être une salle à manger et c'est là que je l'ai vu… Il se tenait devant une fenêtre et regardait les Moldus qui se promenaient dans la cour. Je me suis approché de lui sans bruit et il s'est retourné en me regardant avec étonnement.

_Flash-back_

_- Mademoiselle, vous seriez-vous égarée ? Il me semble que cette partie du château est fermée aux touristes._

_Tout en parlant il s'était approché de la jeune fille et regardait son cou avec une envie non dissimulée._

_- Perdue ? Non pas vraiment, ce qu'on nous cache est toujours plus intéressant que ce qu'on nous montre, n'es-ce pas monsieur le Comte._

_Dracula la regarda, étonné. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et dégagea _

_doucement les mèches de cheveux qui cachaient sa nuque._

_- En effet… vous êtes vraiment très appétissante, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi. Mais dîtes-moi, comment avez-vous réussit à entrer dans cette partie du château ? Il va falloir que je renforce les mesures de sécurité…_

_- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, les Moldus ne peuvent pas pénétrer ici, lança Arwen avec un sourire._

_Dracula retira aussitôt sa main et la regarda déçu. Il avait pour principe de ne jamais mordre les sorcières et en prononçant le mot moldu la jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui venait de lui révéler qu'elle en était une._

_- Bien, je vais devoir réfréner mes envies. Je ne mords pas les sorcières, avait-il ajouté en réponse au regard interrogateur que lui avait lancé la jeune fille. _

_Arwen et Dracula avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée à discuter et quand la jeune fille avait pris congé, Dracula avait promis de venir lui rendre visite à Poudlard, promesse que la jeune fille lui avait arraché en le menaçant des pires tortures._

_Fin du flash-back_

Quand Arwen eut terminé son récit, les autres la regardait ébahis. Lucius fut le premier à parler.

- Et bien ma chère on peut dire que tu ne rates pas une seule occasion pour lier de nouvelles amitié, et en plus, faire promette à Dracula de venir pendant les vacances, quelle idée brillante, ajouta-t-il, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Il pourra peut-être mordre quelques Sang de Bourbes…

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Narcissa regarde par la fenêtre en déclarant que Poudlard était maintenant à portée de vue. Arwen escalada Cygnus et Severus qui se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre pour observer le vieux château. Elle se posa sur les genoux de Severus pour être plus confortablement installée et commença à bavarder avec Narcissa, assise en face d'elle. Severus n'osait plus bouger de peur de la déloger. Il adorait la sensation de son corps contre le sien mais il jugea prudent de ne pas le montrer. Il engagea la conversation avec Cygnus qui le questionnait sur ses lectures sans toutefois parvenir à oublier la présence d'Arwen sur ses genoux. Le train commença à ralentir et Arwen se leva en adressant un grand sourire à Severus.

- Merci de m'avoir prêté tes genoux Sev, c'était très gentil !

- Pas de quoi…

Les Serpentards sortirent du train et se dirigèrent vers les calèches tirées par les Sombrals. Rogue s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait les voir l'année précédente après la mort de sa mère, à laquelle il avait assister impuissant. Apparemment Arwen pouvait elle aussi les voir puisqu'elle s'arrêta un instant pour caresser l'un des chevaux sous le regard étonné de Narcissa. Ils montèrent dans une calèche après que Lucius en ait délogé une bande d'élèves de deuxième année et se dirigèrent vers le vieux château. Cygnus annonça avec enthousiasme que son cousin entrait en première année et que sa tante l'avait chargé de veiller sur lui.

- J'espère que nous le compterons parmi nous, lança Lucius. Il serait vraiment dommage qu'il se retrouve à Gryffondor… comme le pauvre cousin de Narcissa.

La susnommée ne releva pas la remarque mais son air buté en disant long sur l'affection qu'elle portait à son cousin. Une fois arrivés dans le hall, les élèves se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle où avait lieu comme chaque année le festin. Arwen bailla, elle était fatiguée et espérait que le discours de Dumbledore ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Elle s'assit entre Narcissa et Severus et attendit l'arrivée des élèves de première année. Ils entrèrent, intimidés comme elle-même avait pu l'être lors de sa première rentrée. Cygnus la poussa du coude pour lui montrer son cousin mais même sans cela la jeune fille l'aurait reconnu. Après la Répartition (pour le plus grand bonheur de Cygnus, son cousin avait été envoyé à Serpentard) et le festin, les élèves purent enfin aller se coucher. Tout en se dirigeant vers les cachots, les élèves parlaient des nouveaux profs ainsi que des nouveaux élèves. Lucius et Cygnus en avait déjà remarqué qui pourrait leur servir de souffre-douleur et à cette annonce, Arwen se put s'empêcher de leur jeter un regard désapprobateur. Ils restèrent un peu à bavarder dans la Salle commune avant qu'Arwen s'effondre a moitié sur son fauteuil. Elle monta se coucher et Narcissa l'accompagna après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à son fiancé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout (ou presque) appartient à JK Rowling (comme toujours ) )**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain, Arwen se réveilla la première et secoua doucement Narcissa qui maugréa dans son sommeil. Elle alla prendre une douche et descendit dans la salle commune pour attendre le reste de la bande. Severus était déjà là, plongé dans le même livre que hier. La jeune fille se glissa silencieusement à côté de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Sa réaction ne fut pas tout à fait ce qu'elle attendait. Severus se leva et fit un bond d'au moins deux mètres en regardant le jeune fille d'un air effaré.

- Ar…Arwen ? Tu…euh…as bien dormi ? Parvint-il à articuler.

- Oui et toi ? Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, lança-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Rogue s'apprêta à lui répondre quand une voix tonitruante retentit dans la salle commune. Cygnus venait de se réveiller et le faisant savoir à tous les Serpentards…comme toujours. Severus poussa un soupir et salua le jeune homme qui venait de les rejoindre. Arwen l'embrassa lui aussi sur la joue et Cygnus la regarda avec un air niais.

- Ah ma belle, j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit et c'était vraiment torride si tu veux savoir…, commença-t-il.

- Je ne veux même pas le savoir, garde tes rêves cochons pour toi mon cher, l'interrompit la jeune fille.

- Hum pourtant je suis sûr que tu aurais adoré… nous étions tous les deux dans une salle déserte en train de faire nos devoirs et là tu jettes tes affaires par terre et me supplie de te…

La jeune fille se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre la suite et Severus dut se retenir pour ne pas frapper Cygnus. En fait il était partagé entre la colère et l'envie, il aurait tant voulu être comme Cygnus, pouvoir plaisanter avec les filles, être admiré par les autres… Il avait fait des efforts pour cela prenant des bonnes résolutions pendant les vacances, notamment celle de se muscler un peu. Il avait faire apparaître des haltères et s'était entraîné pendant toutes les vacances. Ses efforts avaient finit par payer mais il songea avec tristesse que personne ne le remarquerais sous sa robe de sorcier. Il reposa son attention sur Cygnus qui était en train de taquiner une élève de quatrième année sous le regard réprobateur d'Arwen. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- Alors Sev', tu as prévu quoi pour cette année ?

- Comment ça ? demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils avant de se souvenir. Ah oui, les objectifs à atteindre…

- Hum ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter plus que moi… ils peuvent parfois avoir des idées tellement bêtes, j'aurais pensé qu'ils allaient un peu grandir pendant les vacances, mais apparemment c'est se faire trop d'illusions.

Severus sourit, alors comme ça elle aussi trouvait cette idée complètement idiote. L'année dernière, avant les vacances, Cygnus et Lucius n'avait rien trouvé de mieux de que proposer à chacun un objectif à atteindre pendant l'année suivante. Il se demanda quel était le défi que la jeune fille s'était fixé mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander sans être obligé de révéler le sien…

Arwen regarda Severus avec un sourire, elle était vraiment curieuse et voulait savoir quel était son objectif. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment lui demander sans lui révéler le sien, ce qui lui posait un problème dans la mesure où Severus était concerné. Il avait l'air de s'être étoffé pendant les vacances, elle l'avait bien sentit quand elle s'était assise sur ses genoux dans le train. La jeune fille aurait été incapable de dire pour quelles raison Severus l'attirait, il n'était pas un apollon, ne possédait pas (à ce qu'elle avait pu voir) un sens de l'humour renversant… Non il y avait autre chose, peut-être cette part de mystère qu'il prenait toujours soin de conserver ou alors simplement le fait qu'il était différent des autres. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à aimer ce qu'elle qualifiait de canards boiteux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la réaction de ses parents si elle leur présentait Severus.

En le voyant sourire, Severus se demanda à quoi elle pensait. Narcissa, Lucius et les autres descendirent à ce moment-là. Après s'être salués ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et recevoir leur nouveau emploi du temps. Lucius tenait Narcissa par la taille et Cygnus proposa à Arwen d'en faire autant ce que la jeune fille refusa poliment. Il eut l'air vexé et accéléra le pas en déclarant à Arwen qu'elle venait de lui fendre le cœur. Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire surtout quand la jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui à la table des Serpentards. Elle lui fit la conversation ignorant délibérément Cygnus qui tentait d'attirer son attention sous le regard moqueur de Lucius.

- Et bien Cygnus, on dirait que ça ne va pas fort avec ta petite amie, lança-t-il de sa voix traînante. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur moi parce que là tu es lamentable.

- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie Lucius ou plutôt elle ne l'est plus, et si je me souviens bien tu n'étais pas tout à fait innocent dans cette histoire…

Lucius sourit à l'évocation de ce qui s'étai passé entre la jeune fille et lui l'année précédente. Ce sourire n'échappa pas à Cygnus qui ajouta :

- Mais bon, je dois dire que la chère Narcissa m'a bien aidé à me venger…

- Cygnus, non mais ! s'écria la concernée. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et devant mon fiancé en plus !

Lucius les regarda tous les deux l'air surpris, visiblement il n'était pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre sa fiancée et son meilleur ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur faire de reproches puisque Narcissa n'était pas encore sa fiancée. Lucius dirigea son regard vers Severus et Arwen qui discutaient tranquillement. Il était évident à ses yeux que Rogue était amoureux de la jeune fille et qu'il faisait son possible pour qu'elle le regarde. Mais Arwen n'allait, selon lui, pas sortir avec un type comme Severus après être sortie avec Cygnus et lui. Arwen souriait et en regardant ses lèvres, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler à quel point cela avait été agréable de l'embrasser. Il secoua la tête et regarda sa fiancée qui secouait la tête en écoutant les idioties que racontait Cygnus. A la fin du petit déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall passa entre les tables pour leur distribuer leurs emplois du temps. Elle les jeta plus qu'elle ne les donna à la bande de Serpentards qu'elle ne portait pas dans son cœur. Lucius lui jeta un regard méprisant et observa son emploi du temps d'un air critique. Arwen quant à elle sourit en voyant qu'ils commençaient la journée par un cours de métamorphose, une matière qu'elle adorait.

Le groupe de Serpentards retourna dans sa salle commune afin de chercher leurs affaires pour le premier cours qui avait lieu dans moins d'une heure. Narcissa et Arwen se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe suivies par les garçons qui s'amusaient à torturer quelques élèves de première année en chemin. Les deux filles s'installèrent côte à côte comme chaque année pendant que Lucius s'asseyait à côté de Cygnus et que Severus restait seul comme à son habitude. Le cours de métamorphose était commun aux élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard et c'est donc sans surprise que Severus vit arriver les élèves qu'il détestait le plus, James Potter et Sirius Black, accompagnés comme toujours de Remus Lupin et de Peter Pettigrew. Ils s'assirent à bonne distance de la bande de Serpentard ce qui n'empêcha pas Sirius de jeter un regard charmeur à Arwen qui lui sourit. Narcissa la poussa du coude et la jeune fille dirigea son attention vers le professeur McGonagall qui commençait son cours.

Severus surprit le regard que jeta Sirius à Arwen et dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il poussa un soupir inaudible et écouta le cours qui était incroyablement difficile. Une fois sortis de la classe de métamorphose où ils venaient de passer deux heures de réflexion intense, les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers des directions séparées, puisque les premiers avaient une heure de libre alors que les seconds avaient cours de sortilèges.

- Bon alors, puisque nous n'avons pas encore de devoirs, je suggère que nous allions dans le parc pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil, lança Arwen d'un ton enjoué.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils se rendirent sous leur arbre préféré en face du lac. Narcissa s'assit sur les genoux de Lucius pendant qu'Arwen s'asseyait en tailleur en prenant soin de laisser une distance respectable entre elle et Cygnus. Elle savait parfaitement que le jeune homme avait encore des vues sur elle et c'était un vrai miracle qu'il ne soit pas venu la demander en mariage au cours de l'été. Ils avaient certes eut de très bons moments ensemble, mais ce qui c'était passé avec Lucius avait tout changé, la jeune fille avait réalisé qu'elle n'était pas assez amoureuse pour repousser les avances d'un autre garçon. De plus, Cygnus n'était pas exactement ce que l'on pouvait appelé un modèle de fidélité. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées sous le regard interrogateur de Severus. Cygnus se rapprocha d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il commença à lui parler à l'oreille et la jeune fille pencha la tête vers lui pour l'écouter avec plus d'attention. Elle souriait et quand il eut fini elle posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui surprit tous ceux qui se trouvait là. Narcissa fut la première à réagir, elle lança un « je le savais » d'un air réjoui avant de se retourner pour continuer à embrasser son petit ami, qui regardait son meilleur ami avec un sourire. Alors, Cygnus avait bel et bien mis son plan à exécution, il avait décidé de tout faire pour reconquérir son ancienne petite amie. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait bien put lui dire mais apparemment ça avait convaincu la jeune fille.

Arwen sourit à Cygnus avant de l'embrasser. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il essaye de la récupérer mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il le fasse de cette façon. Il venait de lui montrer une facette de sa personnalité qu'elle ignorait et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui était impassible comme à son habitude. Elle était indéniablement attirée par lui mais il fallait dire que Cygnus avait su la convaincre, alors elle avait décidé de lui donner une seconde chance. Elle prit la main de Cygnus et posa sa tête contre son épaule tout en continuant d'observer Severus.

Severus regarda Arwen et dut se retenir pour ne pas partir en courant. Alors ce qu'il craignait le plus venait de se réaliser sous ses yeux. Après tout, pourquoi avait-il espéré avoir une chance avec Arwen, elle était tellement parfaite et lui… il n'était que Severus Rogue. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle lui préfère de vrais hommes comme Cygnus ou Lucius. Il sortit son livre de son sac et plongea le nez dedans. Mais même comme cela il sentait encore le regard de la jeune fille posée sur lui, comme si elle essayait de savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ceci. Quand Rogue releva la tête, elle bavardait joyeusement avec Narcissa sous le regard attentif de Lucius et de Cygnus. Il tourna la tête en voyant l'autre partie de la bande arriver et poussa un soupir. Autant Cygnus, Lucius, Arwen et Narcissa étaient des gens intelligents, autant les nouveaux arrivants étaient de compagnie très moyenne. Jason Crabbe, Orion Goyle et Théodore Nott étaient les petits chiens de Lucius et Cygnus depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir se passer d'eux très longtemps et Severus s'était même déjà demandé s'ils avaient une volonté propre. Ils étaient accompagnés par Elladora Lecter, qui sourit instantanément à Cygnus quand elle le vit. C'était une jolie jeune fille qui n'avait aucun mal à mettre les garçons à ses pieds mais elle était aussi une des meilleures amies d'Arwen et ne ferait jamais rien pour lui voler son petit ami. D'autant que d'après ce que Severus avait entendu dire, elle sortait avec un joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Angleterre depuis le début des vacances d'été.

-Coucou vous tous, lança Elladora de son habituel ton enjoué. On ne vous a pas encore vu depuis votre arrivé ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Lulu et Cissy, toutes mes félicitations, c'est vraiment génial que vous vous soyez fiancés ! Arwen tu m'as manqué j'ai des tas de choses à te dire… mais tu ressort avec Cygnus, c'est vraiment trop mignon !

- Du calme Ella, on dirais que tu n'as pas parlé pendant toutes les vacances…, lança Lucius.

Tu étais sans doute trop occupé à embrasser ton joueur de Quidditch. Merci pour tes félicitations, je t'apprécie beaucoup mais la prochaine fois que tu m'appelle Lulu, je te tue.

- D'accord Lulu, pas de problème !

Lucius sembla se demander un instant s'il allait frapper Elladora mais finalement il se joignit aux autres qui riaient. Ils discutèrent de leurs vacances avant de se rendre compte qu'il était déjà l'heure pour eux de retourner en cours. Ils se séparèrent d'Elladora qui avait un an de moins qu'eux et regagnèrent le vieux château pour leur cours de potions. Celui-ci se passa presque sans encombre, presque puisque fidèle à lui-même Crabbe rata sa potion et provoqua une explosion dans la classe. Après le cours de potions, durant lequel le professeur Slughorn ne cessa comme à son habitude pas de faire des compliments à ses chouchous, les Serpentards se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Narcissa et Arwen semblaient très joyeuses alors que les garçons tiraient la tête, Lucius ne parvenant toujours pas à accepter le fait qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme Lily Evans soit plus douée que lui en potions. Narcissa entreprit de consoler son fiancé en lui disant que de toute manière, Slughorn lui mettrait quand même les meilleures notes puisqu'il était directeur de Serpentard.

Arwen s'assit en face de Severus et le regarda avec attention. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur heure de libre, depuis le moment où elle avait embrassé Cygnus. Se pouvait-il que cela l'ait blessé ? Elle chassa ses pensées en se disant que Severus était bien incapable d'être amoureux d'elle et que de toute manière, tout semblait glisser sur lui.

Severus commença à manger en évitant de penser à la jeune fille qui gardait les yeux fixés sur lui. Si elle continuait comme ça, Cygnus allait finir par lui faire une remarque. Mais celui-ci, absorbé dans une discussion avec Lucius ne semblait guère prêter attention à sa petite amie.

N'y tenant plus, Severus leva les yeux vers Arwen et soutint son regard.

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose Arwen ? lui demanda-t-il, espérant la prendre au piège.

- Puisque tu le dis Sev… est-ce que tu penses que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? Je veux dire, précisa-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de Severus, est-ce que c'est une bonne chose pour moi de ressortir avec lui ?

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait pour le moment j'attend vos suggestions/questions/critiques/encouragements !**

**Bisous **


	3. Chapter 3

_N'y tenant plus, Severus leva les yeux vers Arwen et soutint son regard._

_- Tu veux me demander quelque chose Arwen ? lui demanda-t-il, espérant la prendre au piège._

_- Puisque tu le dis Sev… est-ce que tu penses que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? Je veux dire, précisa-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de Severus, est-ce que c'est une bonne chose pour moi de ressortir avec lui ?_

- Euh, je… tu fais ce que tu veux… vous allez bien ensemble… si tu l'aimes encore, marmonna-t-il.

Arwen lui sourit sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Visiblement, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air enchanté par le fait qu'elle ressorte avec Cygnus. Elle savait que Severus pensait que Cygnus était juste un idiot prétentieux mais elle savait aussi que malgré cela Severus le respectait. Elle reporta son attention sur Cygnus assit à côté d'elle. C'était indéniablement un beau garçon, ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient devant les yeux, des yeux bruns avec des paillettes d'or et un sourire charmeur. Joueur de Quidditch, il était bâti comme un athlète sans être trop musclé, le fait qu'il soit très grand y étant sûrement pour quelque chose. Cygnus mesurait en effet plus d'1 mètre 80, ce qui faisait toujours sourire les gens quand il le voyait avec Arwen qui ne lui arrivait même pas à l'épaule. La jeune fille poussa un soupir ce qui fit tourner la tête de Cygnus.

- Voyons ma belle, tu soupires parce que ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je ne t'ais pas embrasser ou alors il y a une autre raison ?

La jeune fille lui sourit tout en le rassurant et le jeune homme retourna à sa discussion.

Severus avait envie de secouer Cygnus, il était vraiment trop négligent avec sa petite amie. Si lui avait eut la chance de sortir avec une fille aussi sublime il se serait occupé d'elle au lieu de parler avec Lucius de choses aussi banales que le Quidditch.

Narcissa vint s'asseoir à côté d'Arwen et commença à lui parler :

- Alors, tu as finalement cédé aux avances incessantes de Cygnus ? C'était prévisible, il avait dit à Lucius qu'il allait finir par t'avoir à l'usure.

- En effet, il m'a envoyé des hiboux TOUS les jours des vacances, ça finissait par devenir lassant… ma mère trouvait ça charmant, tu te rends compte !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Mais je dois avouer que Cygnus est un beau garçon, non et vous vous entendez bien tous les deux…

- Cissy, tu ne changeras jamais, maintenant que tu es fiancée à Lucius je sais que tu rêves de me voir fiancé avec Cygnus… mais je peux te garantir que ce n'est pas encore fait. Mon père pense que Cygnus doit d'abord grandir un peu, ce en quoi je suis d'accord avec lui…

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, il était en effet de notoriété publique que Mr Sparrow manquait grandement de maturité, comme le faisait remarquer tous les professeurs. Néanmoins, pour le grand désespoir de Severus, ce manque de maturité ne s'accompagnait pas d'un manque d'intelligence. Lui, Severus était en effet plus mature que la plupart des élèves mais il devait travailler pour avoir des notes excellentes alors que Cygnus semblait y arriver sans aucun effort.

L'après-midi se passa dans un calme relatif, Cygnus et Lucius s'amusant à terroriser les nouveaux venus comme à leur habitude pendant que Narcissa et Arwen bavardaient. Quant aux professeurs, ils étaient toujours égaux à eux-mêmes, faisant leurs cours avec passion pour certains, avec ennui pour d'autres. Rien n'avait changé au vieux château pendant les deux mois de vacances, ce qui surprenait toujours Arwen quand elle voyait le nombre de choses qui lui arrivaient à elle…

Assise dans la salle commune après le dîner, Arwen regardait le feu d'un air absent, posée sur les genoux de Cygnus. Leur première semaine de cours venait de s'achever et déjà, on sentait que les élèves étaient dépassés. La plupart des septièmes années passaient leur temps le nez plongé dans leurs devoirs, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et dormir. Cependant, la joyeuse bande de Serpentard ne paraissait pas soumise aux mêmes règles que les autres et Severus était le seul que l'on voyait parfois travailler. Arwen poussa un profond soupir en pensant à Severus. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle en était et en avait assez de se demander si le Serpentard avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle était bien là, dans les bras de Cygnus mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au moment où elle avait été assise sur les genoux de Severus, et se souvenait avec plaisir de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, regarda sans les voir Lucius et Narcissa enlacés dans un fauteuil, Nott qui jouait aux échecs avec Elladora et pour finir, son regard se posa sur Severus, qui était comme toujours absorbé dans un livre. Elle sourit malgré elle, puis se rappelant ce que sa mère lui avait toujours appris, elle recomposa le masque qui lui tenait lieu de visage. Secouant la tête, elle se leva et annonça aux autres qu'elle allait se coucher.

Cygnus se leva d'un bond pour embrasser sa petite amie sous le regard furieux de Severus. Il prit Arwen dans ses bras, glissant ses mains le long de son dos, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille. Puis après l'avoir goulûment embrassée, il se pencha pour lui faire un baisemain et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Arwen monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à son dortoir, se dévêtit et se mit au lit. La tête pleine de pensées dont la plupart concernait Severus, la jeune fille s'endormit comme un bébé.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Arwen se réveilla de bonne heure et descendit dans la salle commune. Comme toujours celle-ci était déserte, il n'y avait que Severus qui lisait assis près du feu. Arwen le salua et s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du sien. Elle aurait voulu engager la conversation, mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Arwen Blackspawn ne trouvait pas de sujet de conversation. Elle se contenta de fixer le feu d'un air vide, en attendant que Severus lui adresse la parole, se doutant cependant que ce n'était pas près d'arriver. Elle décida de rompre le silence en demandant à Severus s'il avait bien dormi. Celui-ci lui répondit par l'affirmative et replongea le nez dans son livre.

Severus ne cessait de jeter des regards en coin à Arwen en attendant qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Il ne lui pardonnait d'avoir accepté de ressortir avec Cygnus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir troublé en raison de la présence de la jeune fille près de lui. Il avait décidé de prendre ses distances, Arwen avait fait son choix en acceptant la proposition de Cygnus. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui espérait que leur couple allait une fois de plus voler en éclats et que lui, Severus, aurait peut-être sa chance auprès de la jeune fille. Mais il reprit très vite ses esprits en se disant que même si Arwen rompait avec Cygnus, elle ne voudrait jamais sortir avec lui. Il était trop insignifiant et surtout, il était loin d'être aussi séduisant que lui. Il avait une envie folle de lui parler, mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Il attendait que la jeune fille lance un des sujets qu'elle avait coutume de sortir, des sujets très souvent étranges, mais qui donnait lieu à d'intéressantes discussions.

Arwen regardait la cheminée en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien demander à Severus. Elle avait entendu qu'il avait une fille en vue, mais elle ignorait de qui il s'agissait. Elle avait un étrange nœud dans la poitrine à l'idée que Severus puisse sortir avec quelqu'un. Elle allait finir par croire qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui. Et pourtant, cette idée lui semblait très attrayante… Elle se tourna finalement vers Severus et lui demanda s'il avait bien dormi.

- J'ai passé une très bonne nuit, et toi ? lui répondit-il, heureux que la jeune fille lui parle enfin.

- Elle aurait pu être meilleure si je n'avais pas fait des cauchemars toute la nuit… Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment des cauchemars, plutôt des rêves très bizarres. Je rêvais, poursuivit-elle, que j'étais en cours de potions et que tu étais le professeur… Tu nous donnais des potions incroyablement difficiles à faire et si on y arrivais pas, tu nous jetais par la fenêtre. A la fin, il ne resta plus que nous deux dans la salle. Et là, je me suis jetée sur toi…

Severus avala sa salive en fixant le jeune fille.

- Tu t'es jetée sur moi ? Dans quel sens ? demanda-t-il craignant visiblement que la jeune fille l'ait défénestré en rêve.

- Euh… je…, fit-elle en rougissant. Je me suis jetée à ton cou… et je t'ai… quasiment violé sur place, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que ça reste un viol quand la victime est consentante ? la taquina-t-il sur un ton qui n'avait rien de roguien.

- Je ne crois pas non, répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Bien, je me sens moins coupable de t'avoir agressé alors. Bien que, je dois avouer que le rêve que j'ai fait plus tard tait tout aussi étrange… Nous étions tous dans la forêt et un grand type arrivait pour nous menacer de mort si nous ne nous déshabillions pas immédiatement.

Rogue la regarda avant de sourire.

- Sev, honnêtement, est-ce que tu me trouves bizarre ? questionna Arwen d'un air inquiet.

- Bizarre, non, je dirais que tu as peut-être l'esprit mal tourné par moment mais c'est tout. Après tout, on ne contrôle pas ses rêves…, ajouta-t-il en pensant d'un air coupable aux siens.

- Ah oui, alors dis-moi de quoi tu as rêvé cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin.

- Je ne… m'en souviens plus, répondit-il en essayant de changer de sujet. Tu as déjà fais les devoirs en métamorphose ?

- Je vois, tu ne veux pas me répondre… Pour les devoirs, pas besoin de les faire, j'ai tout réussit en classe.

Et comme si Severus ne la croyait pas, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le fauteuil inoccupé en murmurant une formule. Le fauteuil se changea aussitôt en cochon rose bien dodu, ce qui fit rire Arwen. Severus resta presque sans voix. La jeune fille était vraiment très douée en métamorphose… et le mieux était qu'elle ne s'en vantait jamais, en tout cas pas volontairement. Severus, lui avait du travailler pendant deux heures pour arriver au même résultats alors qu'Arwen y arrivait quasiment du premier coup.

- Vraiment superbe, tu es très douée, lui dit Severus d'un ton admiratif.

- Merci… Tu es sûr que tu ne te souviens pas de quoi tu as rêvé cette nuit ? lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Rogue marmonna en replongeant le nez dans son livre ce qui fit rire Arwen.

- Si tu ne veux pas me le dire…, commença-t-elle. En tout cas, je sens que la journée va être bonne ! Nous n'avons que des cours intéressants aujourd'hui !

- Si tu le dis…, lui répondit Severus.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer la jeune fille des yeux. Puis, craignant qu'elle s'en aperçoive, il replongea le nez dans son livre, espérant tout à la fois que la jeune fille lui adresse à nouveau la parole et qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Mais Arwen ne semblait plus avoir envie de parler. Elle se contentait de fixer la cheminée, fermant de temps en temps les yeux. Elle semblait totalement perdue dans se pensées, et Severus savoura le moment qu'il passait avec la jeune fille à ses côtés, même si celle-ci se désintéressait totalement de lui.

Severus lisait son livre sans le lire, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il relisait cinq fois la même ligne tant il était absorbé dans ses pensées. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'analyser ses sentiments pour Arwen, mais cela tournait en rond, tout ce qu'il parvenait à dégager, c'était qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de la jeune fille. Cette pensée le hantait d'autant plus qu'il savait que ses chances étaient vraiment très minces.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit qui provenait du dortoir des garçons. Visiblement, Cygnus et Lucius venaient de se réveiller eux aussi, et faisaient comme toujours une entrée triomphale dans la Grande Salle. Malheureusement pour eux, elle était quasiment vide et par conséquent, leur belle entrée passa inaperçue. Cela ne sembla pourtant pas troubler les deux Serpentard, qui devaient savoir que dans quelques instants, ils descendraient à la Grande Salle, qui serait remplie d'élèves. Il fallait croire que c'était plus fort qu'eux. Les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas faire un pas sans susciter l'admiration de ces demoiselles et l'envie de ces messieurs. Severus songea que si leurs têtes continuaient à enfler à ce rythme, il ne passerait bientôt plus par les portes. Il était même surpris que ce ne soit pas encore le cas.

Ce matin-là, les deux garçons paraissaient de particulièrement bonne humeur. Ils s'approchèrent des fauteuils où étaient assis Arwen et Severus, et ce dernier s'attendit presque à se faire déloger pour laisser la place aux princes des Serpentards. Cygnus se dirigea d'un air conquérant vers Arwen qui n'avait même pas daigné tourner le regard dans leur direction. Arrivé devant la cheminée, le jeune homme salua Severus puis se planta Arwen. Celle-ci leva les yeux et lui sourit, ce qui incita Cygnus à se pencher vers elle et à l'embrasser passionnément. En le voyant faire, Severus détourna le regard, en priant Merlin pour que Cygnus soit frappé par la foudre lors de son prochain match de Quidditch. Cygnus fit un geste de la main et Arwen se leva de son fauteuil, puis une fois que Cygnus se fut assit à sa place, elle alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Severus remercia intérieurement Merlin de ne pas s'être fait déloger de sa place. Ainsi, il pouvait continuer à observer Arwen tout en se cachant derrière son livre. Cygnus étaient en train de raconter à Arwen de quelle manière ils allaient s'y prendre pour gagner contre Gryffondor au premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Arwen regardait la cheminée, visiblement indifférente aux banalités et aux stupidités débitées par son petit-ami. Elle se tourna vers Severus qui la regardait et articula silencieusement quelque chose qui devait vouloir dire « ah les mecs ! ». Elle lui sourit ce qui donna à Severus l'impression que son estomac se mettait à faire des sauts périlleux. Il replongea le nez dans son livre, de peur de se faire découvrir par la jeune fille.

Arwen écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que lui disait Cygnus. De toute façon, elle n'était même pas sûre que son petit-ami attendait grand-chose d'elle. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était quelqu'un à qui déblatérer des sottises, peu lui importait que cette personne l'écoute ou non. Elle regarda Severus qui se mit à rougir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie par le jeune homme. Elle se demandait en son for intérieur ce qu'elle faisait avec Cygnus, alors qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle pouvait être beaucoup plus heureuse avec Severus. Seulement, celui-ci ne paraissait pas plus intéressé que cela, et elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre si elle lui faisait part de ses sentiments. Arwen se leva brusquement en déclarant qu'elle avait faim. Elle avait en réalité plus envie qui quitter la chaleur de la cheminée qui l'incitait à laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

Severus, Cygnus et Arwen se levèrent, tandis que Lucius restait pour attendre Narcissa qui dormait encore. La Grande Salle était déjà bien remplie et les Serpentards gagnèrent leur table non sans jeter un regard méprisant à la tablée des Gryffondors, regard qui leur fut rendu. Arwen soupira en son for intérieur, lasse de la guerre froide que se faisaient les deux maisons. Mais elle avait appris à se comporter en vraie Serpentard et, en apparence, elle aussi méprisait les Gryffondor. Cependant, pour en avoir déjà fait l'expérience, elle savait qu'ils pouvaient être très charmants et que leur compagnie pouvait être très plaisante. Arwen attrapa un toast et commença à le couvrir de confiture à la framboise, comme elle le faisait tous les matins. Elle se servit ensuite une tasse de café au lait, avec plus de lait que de café, dans lequel elle ajouta un demi-morceau de sucre. Severus la regarda faire, stupéfait. Depuis qu'il connaissait Arwen, elle mangeait toujours la même chose au petit-déjeuner. S'il était à sa place, il y a longtemps qu'il ne pourrait plus voir la confiture de framboise en peinture ! Il détestait en effet la routine, et manger chaque jour la même chose en faisait partie. Il tourna son regard vers Cygnus qui était en train de noyer ses céréales sous le lait tout en bavardant avec le Serpentard assis à côté de lui, que Severus identifia comme étant Oliver Flint, l'un des batteurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Arwen lisait d'un air distrait une lettre que sa chouette venait de lui apporter. Elle poussa un soupir et écarta la lettre d'un geste de la main.

- Mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda Severus.

- Non, c'est une lettre de ma mère. Elle a apprit par je ne sais quel moyen que Cygnus et moi nous ressortions ensemble, et maintenant, elle est persuadé que nous allons annoncer nos fiançailles d'un jour à l'autre… Je dois admettre qu'elle est parfois assez désespérante.

- Pourquoi ? demande le jeune homme curieux. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne comptes pas épouser Cygnus ?

Le ton était plein d'espoir mais la jeune fille ne sembla pas le remarquer.

- Enfin Sev, regarde-le ! Il est si… immature ! Si je devais l'épouser un jour, j'attendrais d'abord que sa tête se dégonfle un peu ! Et encore, je ne suis pas sûre que ça arrivera un jour !

Severus sentit son cœur faire un triple salto en entendant les propos de la jeune fille. Il tourna cependant un regard inquiet vers Cygnus, mais celui-ci n'avait visiblement rien entendu de leur conversation.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'écoute jamais quand son sport préféré n'est pas concerné. Je crois que je pourrais me vautrer sur la table avec toi qu'il ne se rendrait compte de rien, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Severus avala bruyamment sa salive. Il aurait tant aimé se vautrer quelque part avec la jeune fille. Néanmoins, la table des Serpentards au moment du petit-déjeuner ne lui paraissait pas être l'endroit le plus adéquat. Il se laissa entraîner dans de coupables pensées avant de se rendre compte qu'Arwen le dévisageait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Arwen se demandait à quoi Severus pouvait bien penser, le regard ainsi perdu dans le vague. Il avait même une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres. Elle imaginait bien que le jeune homme ne pensait sans doute pas à la même chose qu'elle. Severus savait-il au moins comment… ? Elle se sentit rougir et plongea le nez dans son café. Cygnus sembla soudain se rappeler qu'il avait une petite amie et se tourna vers Arwen, Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et avec sa main libre, il saisit le menton de la jeune fille pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui. Il l'embrassa alors doucement mais fermement, comme pour montrer à tous ceux qui regardaient qu'elle lui appartenait. Geste inutile, songea Severus. En effet, personne n'aurait été assez fou pour défier Cygnus sur ce terrain. Personne sauf Lucius peut-être… Celui-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas encore descendu, il devait encore être en train de faire je ne sais quoi avec Narcissa. Il avait toujours eu de la sympathie pour la jeune fille, et la plaignais de devoir épouser Lucius avec lequel elle ne serait sans doute jamais heureuse. Le même raisonnement pouvait d'ailleurs s'appliquer pour Arwen, qui verrait ses rêves réduits à une existence malheureuse si elle épousait Cygnus.

Cygnus et Arwen se levèrent au moment où Lucius et Narcissa entraient dans la Grande Salle. Les deux couples se saluèrent et Lucius et sa fiancée vinrent s'asseoir à côté de Severus sans lui jeter un seul regard. Celui-ci se leva et monta chercher ses affaires. Il allait faire un tour dans le parc, ne sachant pas trop où étais sa place, une impression récurrente depuis qu'il avait fait sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Une fois dans le parc, il croisa une des seules personnes qui semblaient avoir de la sympathie pour lui, chose d'autant plus étonnante que cette personne appartenait à la maison Gryffondor. Lily Evans salua Severus avec chaleur, lui demandant de ses nouvelles avant de poursuivre son chemin. En réalité, Severus connaissait Lil depuis son enfance, étant donné qu'ils avaient grandi dans le même quartier. Leurs chemins s'étaient séparés à leur entrée à Poudlard, compte tenu de leurs maisons respectives. Néanmoins, Lily ne traitait pas Severus en pestiféré, contrairement au reste des élèves de Gryffondor. Severus s'assit en face du lac, sachant qu'il avait encore une heure avant le début de son premier cours de la journée. Il prit son livre favori et commença à lire. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, ce n'était pas un manuel de cours, mais un livre qui donnait des conseils sur la façon de s'y prendre avec les filles. Le manuel était rempli de conseils que Severus s'efforçait d'appliquer en espérant qu'ils lui ouvriraient la porte du cœur d'Arwen. Il secoua la tête et rangea son livre dans son sac. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il étudie pour le prochain cours de métamorphoses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonne lecture !**

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Arwen regardait son lit avec une envie non dissimulé. Elle voulait se recoucher mais elle savait bien que c'était impossible. Elle prit ses affaires de cours et redescendit dans la salle commune où Cygnus l'attendait. Il était assis près d'une table en grande discussion avec l'un des attrapeurs de l'équipe de Quidditch. Etant le capitaine de l'équipe, Cygnus était très populaire, autant parmi les filles qu'après des garçons qui voyaient en lui leur leader. Assise à la même table, Elladora écoutait leur conversation avec la plus grande attention. Arwen savait qu'elle avait un faible pour Cygnus, mais qu'elle ne tenterait rien avant que la voie ne soit libre. Arwen sourit intérieurement en songeant que les élèves de Serpentard passaient sans doute plus de temps à se préoccuper des histoires d'amour qui existaient entre eux que de leurs devoirs. Les amours de Cygnus prêtaient notamment beaucoup le flanc aux ragots, étant donné qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à changer de petite amie comme de chaussette. Arwen s'assit à côté d'Elladora et engagea la conversation avec elle. Bien que plus jeune d'une année, la jeune fille était très mature pour son âge et on pouvait aisément se confier à elle.

Jetant soudain un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle s'aperçut qu'il était largement l'heure pour elle de se rendre en cours. Elle avertit Cygnus, qui lui dit négligemment de partir devant, souhaitant finir sa conversation. Arwen se rendit donc seule à la classe de sortilèges, devant laquelle attendaient déjà quelques élèves de Serpentard et de Serdaigle. Severus en faisait partie et Arwen se dirigea donc tout naturellement vers lui.

- Coucou Sev ! Alors, tu n'as toujours pas terminé ton passionnant bouquin ?

- Non toujours pas, mais si tu veux, je pourrais te le prêter quand j'aurais terminé… Ca devrait t'amuser…

- Avec plaisir ! Je trouverais peut-être ce qui le rend si attrayant à tes yeux, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire. Sauf erreur de ma part, tu lisais déjà ce livre dans le Poudlard Express, or celui fait presque un mois que les cours ont recommencé ! Donc, soit tu lis vraiment très lentement, ce qui me surprendrait, soit ce livre est tellement intéressant que tu essayes de l'apprendre par cœur.

Severus sourit en coin en se disant que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait ; Par contre, il lui faudrait trouver un autre livre à prêter à Arwen, car il se doutait que celle-ci se moquerait de lui en voyant qu'il avait besoin des conseils d'un livre pour savoir comment s'y prendre avec les filles.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent, dont Cygnus, ce qui évita à Severus de devoir poursuivre sa conversation avec Arwen. Cygnus passa aussitôt un bras possessif autour de la taille de sa fiancée et lança un regard fier à la ronde. Severus savait parfaitement que Cygnus aurait été ravi de se battre avec quiconque essayerait de lui prendre Arwen, juste pour montrer qu'il était le plus fort. Il avait une apparence à priori sympathique, mais les élèves qui le connaissaient bien savaient qu'il n'était pas le meilleur ami de Lucius pour rien, il pouvait se montrer tout aussi cruel que lui. Cependant, ce dont Severus lui était reconnaissant, c'est que Cygnus trouvait d'autres moyens de se défouler que Lucius, qui prenait régulièrement sa fiancée comme défouloir.

La matinée se passa comme toujours dans un calme relatif, les Serpentards ayant un cours d'Histoire de la Magie qui les assomma et les plongea dans une légère torpeur. Le professeur Binns n'avait en effet jamais su comment susciter l'intérêt d'une classe, et poursuivait son cours d'une vois monocorde, sans se préoccuper des élèves qui se trouvaient en face de lui. Arwen était quasiment certaine que le château pourrait s'effondrer qu'il continuerait son cours sans broncher. La jeune fille était assise à sa place habituelle et s'efforçait de prendre des notes, tandis que Narcissa assise à côté d'elle regardait négligemment par la fenêtre. Derrière elles, Lucius et Cygnus était en train de jouer aux cartes sous la table. Arwen jeta un regard vers son voisin. Severus avait le nez collé au parchemin tandis qu'il prenait des notes à la vitesse de l'éclair. Arwen sourit, puis arrachant un bout de papier à soin parchemin, elle le roula en boule et le lança sur Severus qui releva la tête d'un bond. Il croisa le sourire d'Arwen et ramassant la boulette, il la lui renvoya. La jeune fille lui tira la langue et lui réexpédia sa boulette. Ce petit jeu dura un bon moment et les deux jeunes gens avaient un mal fou à garder leur sérieux. A un moment, une boulette lancée par Severus atteignit Narcissa qui réprimanda Arwen pour ce jeu stupide, avant de s'y mettre elle aussi. Quand la cloche sonna, Severus rangea vite ses affaires afin de ne pas voir Cygnus qui se penchait vers Arwen pour saluer la fin du cours à sa manière.

Après le déjeuner, les septièmes années de Serpentard avaient une heure de libre, que certains mirent à profit pour avancer dans leurs devoirs, tandis que Lucius et Cygnus décidaient de profiter d'une éclaircie dans le temps pluvieux pour aller voler. Arwen et Narcissa, quant à elles, étaient dans la Salle commune en train de rédiger leur devoir de potions avec l'aide de Severus. A vrai dire, celui-ci n'osait guère corriger les deux jeunes filles, de peur de passer pour un Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout…

Une fois leur pause achevée, ils se rendirent au deuxième étage où se trouvait la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, matière que Lucius trouvait totalement inutile. En effet, il était de notoriété publique que la famille Malefoy était très instruite en ce qui concernait la Magie Noire, mais comme l'avait subtilement fait remarquer Cygnus, cela pourrait toujours servir à Lucius s'il déclenchait par mégarde un mauvais sort chez lui. Le cours se déroula comme toujours, les élèves sachant que leur professeur faisait tout pour leur apprendre un maximum de choses, surtout maintenant qu'ils étaient en septième année et que les ASPIC les attendaient à la fin de l'année.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, les élèves ayant fini les cours avec la Défense contre les forces du mal et attendant avec impatience le week-end. Leur première semaine à Poudlard venait de s'achever, et les élèves avaient en majorité tous repris leur rythme de croisière. Les ragots avaient recommencés à courir sur ce que tel ou telle élève avait fait pendant les vacances, les coupes s'étaient retrouvés ou formés… Pendant ce temps, Arwen avait cherché à analyser ses sentiments pour Severus, tandis que le jeune homme faisait la même chose de son côté. Arwen songea qu'elle aurait peut-être du réfléchir à deux fois avant de répondre favorablement à la demande de Cygnus.

Au final, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était perdue dans le brouillard de ses sentiments, et elle se demandait s'il lui faudrait écouter son cœur plutôt que sa raison pour pouvoir en sortir…

**Voila voilou, un chapitre un peu court, mais les événements vont se précipiter dans le suivant qui sera, je vous le promet, beaucoup plus long **

**Bisous **


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà voilou, un nouveau chapitre ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! Et merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Au final, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était perdue dans le brouillard de ses sentiments, et elle se demandait s'il lui faudrait écouter son cœur plutôt que sa raison pour pouvoir en sortir…

Le mois de septembre se déroula dans cette torpeur qui caractérisait les premiers mois de cours. Les élèves se remettaient à niveaux, pensant encore avec nostalgie à leurs vacances. Toutefois, un événement rompit la monotonie de septembre, et déclencha l'intérêt chez les élèves de Serpentard.

Ce jour-là, Arwen sortait de la bibliothèque pour retourner dans la salle commune en compagnie de Narcissa, Les deux filles bavardaient joyeusement, insouciantes comme toujours. Certes, Arwen avait quelques soucis en tête, concernant principalement ses amours, mais rien qui ne puisse entâcher sa bonne humeur. En réalité, ce qui la préoccupait réellement, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre, c'était cette fille qui tournait autour de Cygnus. Rien de bien méchant, puisque Cygnus avait toujours une cour d'admiratrices autour de lui. La jeune fille avait après réflexion, décidé que pour elle, la meilleure chose à faire était de rester avec Cygnus. Severus ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle, et elle savait qu'une histoire avec lui ne pourrait que la rendre malheureuse.

Arwen n'était pas de nature jalouse, mais il fallait admettre que certaines des admiratrices de Cygnus étaient plus envahissantes que les autres. Lorna Parkinson notamment, paraissait prendre un main plaisir à toujours se trouver en travers du chemin de Cygnus, ce qui exaspérait grandement Arwen. Après tout, même si elle n'avait guère de sentiments pour lui autre que de l'amitié, Cygnus était son petit ami à elle, et sa fierté lui interdisait de laisser une autre s'en approcher. Arwen secoua la tête et se concentra sur Narcissa qui lui racontais par le menu son dernier rendez-vous en haut de la tour d'astronomie avec Lucius. D'après ce qu'Arwen avait entendu, Lucius semblait très désireux de franchir le pas avec sa petite amie, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas prête. Narcissa était en train de dire à quel point Lucius embrassait bien quand elle s'arrêta brusquement. Arwen qui observait un chevalier déclara sa flamme à la dame de ses pensées dans un tableau lui fonça droit dedans,

- Cissy, qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'arrêter comme ça ?

- Euh... je... j'ai oublié... demi-tour... Peeves, dit Narcissa d'un air troublé en tournant les talons rapidement en tirant Arwen par le bras.

Derrière elles, retentit un bruit de course, comme si quelqu'un s'enfuiait, mais Arwen n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Narcissa avançait si rapidement qu'Arwen devait presque courir pour réussir à suivre son amie. Arrivées au détour d'un couloir, Narcissa s'arrêta et se tourna vers Arwen qui le dévisageait d'un air furieux.

- Narcissa Black ! Au nom de Merlin, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris ?

- Je... Peeves barrait le chemin en lançant des Bombabouses et je... enfin je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que nous prenions un autre chemin...

- Cissy ? Tu es sûre que c'est la vraie raison ? Je n'ai senti aucune odeur de Bombabouses...

Narcissa semblait vouloir éviter le regard de son amie, comme si elle craignait que celle-ci ne puisse voir dans ses yeux ce qui l'avait pousser à rebrousser chemin. Elle inspira profondément et regardant son amie droit dans les yeux, elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui dire la vérité.

A ce moment-là, Cygnus apparut au détour d'un couloir, semblant visiblement chercher quelqu'un. Il eut l'air angoissé en voyant les deux filles, et le regard que lui jeta Narcissa ne parut pas le rassurer.

Arwen se retourna pour voir ce qui avait empêché Narcissa de parler, et voyant Cygnus, elle lui fit un large sourire, tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait l'air tellement nerveux. Elle se demanda un instant si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec l'étrange réaction de Narcissa, mais quand elle se tourna vers son amie, elle vit que celle-ci avait déjà tourné les talons et prit le couloir pour retourner à la salle commune, laissant les deux amoureux seuls.

- Cette fille est vraiment bizarre, murmura Arwen, plus pour elle-même que pour son compagnon.

- Bah, elle doit être en manque de Lucius... tout comme toi, tu es en manque de moi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Tout en parlant, il lui avait pris la main et l'entraînait vers une salle de classe vide du deuxième étage. Il la poussa gentiment dedans, puis ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège avant de se tourner avec Arwen avec un sourire concupiscent aux lèvres. Il avança lentement vers elle, et Arwen recula en même temps. Elle se retrouvra finalement coincée entre une des tables et le corps de Cygnus et eut un petit sourire coquin. Elle n'était pas duper, elle savait parfaitement quelles étaient les intentions de Cygnus en entrant dans cette salle, c'était la même dans laquelle ils se retrouvaient régulièrement le soir...

- Arwen, tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

- Je crois avoir une petite idée... et je crois bien avoir envie de la même chose...

Arwen savait parfaitement que même si présentement elle n'avait pas envie, Cygnus trouverait bien un moyen de la lui donner, et que comme toujours, il se montrerait un maître en la matière. D'ailleurs, il le prouva aussitôt en l'embrassant fouguesement, pendant que ses mains se promenaient le long du corps de la jeune fille. Pendant qu'il embrassait Arwen, celle-ci le déshabillait lentement, commençant par la chemise qui découvrit un torse lisse et musclé qui avait le temps de faire fondre les filles. Pendant ce temps, Cygnus avait glissé ses mains sous le jupe de la jeune fille et caressait ses fesses rondes. Sans qu'elle sache comment, Arwen se retrouva assise sur la table en train de faire l'amour avec Cygnus. La jeune fille ne sentait plus son corps, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, et nul doute que si elle n'avait pas été assise, elle se serait sans doute écroulée à terre. Cygnus était devenu un maître dans l'art de satisfaire une fille... Cependant, la jeune fille n'était pas en reste car les ondulations de ses hanches et ses ongles qui lui griffaient le dos avaient pour effet d'augmenter encore plus l'excitation de son petit ami.

Enfin, lorsqu'ils surent tous les deux satisfaits, ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, ignorant combien de temps ils avaient perdu pied dans cette salle. Cygnus libéra la porte, et vérifiant que la voie était libre, il fit signe à Arwen de sortir. La prenant par la taille, ils regagnèrent la Salle commune de Serpentard.

Lucius et Narcissa les y attendaient, et sourirent tous les deux d'un air complices en les voyant. Lucius leur désigna une pile de sandwichs en disant que l'effort ouvrait souvent l'appétit. Arwen rougit en attrapant un sandwich, il était vrai que l'amour l'affmait toujours...

Severus regarda Arwen et Cygnus qui venaient d'entrer dans la Salle commune. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir quellle avait été leur occupation pendant le temps où ils avaient été absents. Les cheveux d'Arwen étaient légèrement décoiffés, et ses joues avaient une curieuse couleur rose. Quant à Cygnus, sa chemise était mal boutonnée et sa cravate était défaite. Severus dut se retenir pour ne pas verser des larmes de rage... Il maudit également Arwen d'être aussi stupide, ne voyait-elle pas que pour Cygnus, elle faisait uniquement office de poupée gonflable, tout comme la moitié des filles de Poudlard qui croisait son chemin ?

Narcissa regardait le couple qui mangeait avec une étrange expression dans le regard. Elle savait où ils avaient été et ce qu'ils y avaient fait, mais elle maudissait Cygnus pour sa désinvolture. Elle n'avait pas pu se tromper pourtant... Elle avait eu ses raisons de faire faire demi-tour à Arwen pour éviter que celle-ci ne souffre une fois de plus...

**Voilà, je suis désolée, mais une fois de plus, le chapitre est un peu court étant donné que j'ai décidé de la couper en deux ! Vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine, c'est promis !**

**Bisous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edit du chapitre 7... Désolée pour le retard de post, mais entre le boulot et les études, j'avais plus vraiment le temps ces derniers mois... Mais me voilà de retour, plus en forme que jamais !!**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

Narcissa regardait le couple qui mangeait avec une étrange expression dans le regard. Elle savait où ils avaient été et ce qu'ils y avaient fait, mais elle maudissait Cygnus pour sa désinvolture. Elle n'avait pas pu se tromper pourtant... Elle avait eu ses raisons de faire faire demi-tour à Arwen pour éviter que celle-ci ne souffre une fois de plus...

Narcissa ne se sentait pas une âme de briseuse de ménage, aussi décida-t-elle de se taire. Après tout, Arwen connaissait bien assez Cygnus, et peut-être que cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Elle croisa les bras et se tourna vers Lucius qui mangeait lui aussi un sandwich. Il écoutait Cygnus qui lui racontait à mots couverts à quelle point Arwen était une jeune fille formidable. Leur langage semblait codé car bien que les mots de Cygnus soient tout à fait innocents, Lucius souriait d'un air lubrique. Visiblement les paroles de Cygnus lui donnaient des idées car il serra Narcissa plus étroitement contre lui.

Pendant ce temps, Arwen fixait Severus qui les ignorait. Elle comprenait aisément que le jeune homme ne souhaite pas entendre Cygnus raconter ses exploits sexuels, par le menu. Arwen s'étira paresseusement et poussa un soupir. Elle devait mettre fin à une situation qui la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à sortir avec Cygnus en n'ayant pas de sentiments pour lui, même si elle devait reconnaître qu'ils s'amusaient bien ensemble. Mais elle devait admettre que même si leur vie sexuelle était plus que satisfaisante, elle ne serait jamais heureuse avec lui. Arwen inspira un grand coup, elle se sentait désormais prête à passer à autre chose. Mais elle devait avant tout mettre Narcissa au courant et lui demandé comment présenter la chose à Cygnus pour qu'ils puissent tout de même rester amis.

Alors que les pensées d'Arwen prenaient un tour positif, celles de Severus étaient en revanche bien sombres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que jamais Arwen ne serait à lui, que jamais il ne pourrait faire avec elle ce qu'elle faisait avec Cygnus. Et surtout, il songeait que jamais il ne pourrait lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui apporter bien plus. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur rendre la jeune fille heureuse, mais il ne savait pas comment le lui faire comprendre...

Ce soir-là, les Serpentards allèrent se coucher bien tard, certains sombrant sans problème dans le sommeil, d'autres peinant davantage à le trouver, tant leurs esprits étaient agités.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Arwen savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle ne savait juste pas comment le faire. Elle décida de tout de suite tout dire à Narcissa, et pour ce faire, elle la réveilla doucement. Ce qu'Arwen ne savait pas, c'est que pour Narcissa aussi, la journée allait être dure. Elle avait en effet décidé de raconter à Arwen ce qu'elle avait vu la veille, mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Une fois que les deux jeunes filles furent habillées et prêtes, elles descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Arwen était silencieuse, se demandant quel serait le meilleur moment pour demander conseil à Narcissa. Elle avait finalement renoncé à le lui dire à son réveil, sachant que Narcissa mettait toujours un long moment à être totalement réveillée.

En arrivant devant la Grande Salle, Arwen se figea. Cygnus était déjà là, en train d'embrasser une fille à pleine bouche. Narcissa se tourna effarée vers sa meilleure amie, attendant de voir comment celle-ci allait réagir.

Les pensées d'Arwen se bousculaient à toute allure dans sa tête. Arwen reprit rapidement ses esprits, et sans se démonter, elle s'avança vers la Grande Salle, passant à côté de Cygnus sans s'arrêter. Mais celui-ci se retourna et voyant Arwen qui s'éloignait, il lui courut après...

Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle atteignait la table des Serpentard qui se trouvait sur la gauche. Il posa la main sur son épaule pour la faire se tourner et il faillit reculer en voyant l'expression de son visage.

- Arwen, chérie, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..., essaya-t-il de dire mais la jeune fille leva la main pour l'interrompre.

- Ne te fatigues pas Cygnus, je sais très bien ce que tu faisais avec cette fille. Et je crois même que Narcissa était au courant et qu'elle a essayé de te couvrir, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Narcissa qui les avait suivis.

- Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, mais Arwen se tournait à nouveau vers Cygnus.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je ne me douterais de rien ? Tu es vraiment pitoyable Cygnus Sparrow, fit-elle en élevant la voix.

Plusieurs élèves s'étaient tournés pour voir ce qui se passait, et de là où il était Severus voyait des élèves de Gryffondors qui semblaient se moquer de Cygnus.

Sans ce soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser, Arwen continuait sa tirade.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune considération ! Quand je pense que j'ai été assez stupide pour me remettre avec toi ! Je savais pourtant à quoi je devais m'attendre, mais visiblement, je suis trop bête ! Tu m'as utilisé, Cygnus, je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance, et voilà que tu te remets à courir après les filles à peine sorti de mon lit ! (Quelques élèves de Serpentard sursautèrent en l'entendant dire cela).

Cygnus tenta de se justifier, mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Arwen avait levé la main, et l'avait abattue avec force sur la joue du jeune homme. Cygnus recula sous le choc, pendant qu'Arwen s'asseyait tranquillement à côté de Severus en lui demandant de lui passer un toast. Severus la regardait avec des yeux en soucoupes pendant qu'Arwen souriait.

Pendant ce temps, Cygnus quitta la Grande salle furieux sous les quolibets de plusieurs de ses camarades. Lucius le suivit en ne manquant pas de féliciter Arwen pour son geste magnifique. Narcissa s'assit prudemment à côté de son amie, en se demandant si celle-ci lui en voulait de lui avoir caché la vérité.

Arwen se repassa la scène dans la tête en souriant. Finalement, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'en parler à Narcissa, et même si elle en voulait quelque peu à son amie de ne lui avoir rien dit, elle savait que Narcissa avait du souffrir de la situation. Elle devait admettre que le fait d'avoir giflé Cygnus avait quelque chose de jouissif. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, mais elle savait qu'elle devait réagir. Cygnus lui en voudrait sans doute quelques jours, mais ensuite, il lui serait sûrement reconnaissant de lui avoir épargné la peine de la quitter. Même si elle n'était pas vraiment amoureuse de Cygnus, sa fierté et son orgueil lui avait ordonné de lui faire payer sa duperie. Elle poussa un soupir inaudible et commença à enduire de confiture le toast que Severus venait de lui passer. Elle savait que son geste serait le sujet de conversations de biens des élèves pendant quelques jours, avant que quelque chose de plus intéressant ne se produise. Les élèves de Gryffondor, notamment, semblaient faire des gorges chaudes de l'événement.

Après le petit déjeuner, Arwen quitta la Grande salle suivie de près par Narcissa. Celle-ci se doutait que le moment le plus difficile allait bientôt arriver, celui où Arwen et Cygnus se retrouveraient en tête à tête, et où la grande explication aurait lieu. Elle savait aussi que la jeune fille était sans doute plus blessée dans son orgueil que dans son cœur, et qu'elle allait faire son possible pour que Cygnus et elle restent amis. Une fois dans la salle commune, elles trouvèrent Lucius qui lisait un de ses cours dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Avant même que les deux jeunes filles aient pu ouvrir la bouche, Lucius informa Arwen que Cygnus était dans le dortoir. Arwen le remercia d'un signe de tête, et Lucius s'assura qu'il ne laisserait personne monter avant que les deux jeunes gens ne redescendent.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Arwen monta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons et frappa doucement à la porte, n'étant pas sûr que sa présence soit souhaitée. Cygnus vint lui ouvrir la porte et après l'avoir refermée derrière elle, il se planta devant son ex petite amie les poings sur les hanches.

- Cygnus, je suis désolée, je crois que je me suis laissée emporter... je n'aurais pas du te gifler..., commença Arwen.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, l'interrompit-il. J'ai été idiot de faire... enfin je veux dire que je regrette, mais je suis désolé que ça finisse comme ça entre nous.

- Je... On peut toujours rester amis non ? Cygnus, fit-elle en inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Tu sais bien que ça n'aurait jamais marcher entre nous. Malgré tout ce que nous pouvons bien faire croire nous sommes trop différents l'un de l'autre, et même si je dois avouer que c'était toujours un plaisir de me retrouver dans tes bras, je ne ressens rien de plus qu'une profonde amitié pour toi... et j'espère que c'est la même chose pour toi.

Cygnus la regarda attentivement. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et il était sûr à présent que la jeune fille et lui ne serait jamais que de très bons amis. En réalité, il avait quelque peu cherché à provoquer Arwen, il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille le surprendrait avec cette autre fille, et qu'elle le quitterait sur le champ. Arwen n'était absolument pas le genre de fille à se laisser tromper sans réagir, contrairement à sa meilleure amie. En réalité, Cygnus avait cherché à minimiser les dégâts, en obligeant Arwen à le quitter pour éviter de devoir le faire lui-même. C'est ce qu'il expliqua à Arwen qui éclata de rire. Ainsi donc, le jeune homme et elle avait eu la même idée. Ils voulaient se séparer, mais avaient trop peur de blesser l'autre...

Cependant quelque chose chatouilla Arwen. Si Cygnus avait voulu la quitter c'était bien parce que quelqu'un d'autre lui avait plu, et que cette autre personne n'était pas l'une de ses nombreuses passades. Reprenant son sérieux, elle essaya de tirer les vers du nez à Cygnus. Celui-ci esquiva la question en ouvrant la porte du dortoir et en s'élançant dans les escaliers, suivi de près par la jeune fille. En les voyant descendre les autres élèves de Serpentards se tournèrent vers eux. Visiblement ils semblaient tous surpris de les voir descendre en riant. Certains se tournèrent vers leurs amis pour leur chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, certainement pour leur exposer leur point de vue sur la réconciliation des deux jeunes gens.

De leur côté, Lucius, Narcissa et Severus paraissaient surpris de les voir en si bons termes. Arwen et Cygnus s'assirent près d'eux et leur expliquèrent en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé. Narcissa poussa un soupir de soulagement, tandis que Lucius esquissait un sourire narquois.

- Bien joué mon vieux, dit-il à Cygnus. Garder Arwen comme amie est une très bonne idée, d'autant plus qu'un jour prochain, vous pourriez vous sentir seuls tous les deux...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, n'ayant pas besoin de développer davantage son idée. Arwen avait souri en haussant les épaules, tandis que Cygnus approuvait en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Arwen était heureuse que les choses soient revenues à la normal, même si elle devait avouer que les événements s'étaient quelques peu précipités depuis le petit-déjeuner. Elle savait ce que tout le monde allait penser en les voyant à nouveau amis, elle savait que tous diraient qu'elle s'était une fois de plus laisser convaincre par le beau-parleur qu'était Cygnus. Mais Arwen savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Après tout, quand elle prenait des leçons d'équitation sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter que lorsqu'on tombe de cheval, la première chose à faire était de se remettre en selle ? Ce principe pouvait après tout tout aussi bien s'adapter à sa vie sentimentale. D'ailleurs elle était persuadée qu'elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à connaître le nom de la jeune fille que Cygnus avait en vue.

De son côté, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui s'était passé dans le dortoir pour que les deux jeunes gens en redescendent d'aussi bonne humeur. Il refusait de penser que leur réconciliation avait eu lieu sur l'oreiller comme tout le monde semblait le penser. En réalité, le jeune homme se disait qu'ils avaient du s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute, et il était presque sûr qu'ils ne seraient à présent plus que des amis. Son cœur se réjouissait à cette perspective. Arwen était libre ! Mais son humeur s'assombrit en se disant que même si Arwen n'était plus avec Cygnus, ses chances de sortir avec elle restait encore très faibles. En effet, il se doutait bien que maintenait que Cygnus n'était plus un obstacle, un bon nombre de garçons allaient tenter de s'attirer les faveurs de la jeune femme. Il sursauta quand Narcissa se leva en disant qu'ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en cours de potions.

Toute la joyeuse bande se leva donc, et après que les uns et les autres soient aller chercher leurs affaires, ils se rendirent en cours de potions. Cygnus avait pris Arwen par les épaules, une habitude qui datait de bien avant leur histoire. Ils firent semblant de ne pas remarquer les élèves qui se retournaient en chuchotant sur leur passage, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il en était exactement de la relation entre les deux jeunes gens. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle de potions, Slughorn y était déjà et leur fit signe d'entrer et de s'installer. Le professeur jeta un regard en biais à Cygnus et Arwen, preuve que ce matin, il n'y avait pas que des élèves qui avaient été témoins de la rupture du couple...

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !!**

**Bisous !!!  
**


End file.
